Hogan's Safari
by Teachersue
Summary: This is the Beach Boy entry into the Hogan’s Heroes SongFic challenge.If the Heroes were surfers this is what they would sound like. Don’t forget to hum along! COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Here is another entry into the Hogan's Heroes Song-Fic.

I don't own Hogan's Heroes or The Beach Boys.

If the Heroes were surfers this is what they would sound like.

Don't forget to hum along!

**Hogan's Safari**

Let's go tunneling

Everybody's tunneling

Come on you can tunnel with me

(Come on you can tunnel with ...)

Early in the morning while Klink is in the sack

Hogan and his men, they're wearing black.

They're going through the woods, is their contact there?

Then Hogan says, "I'm Papa Bear."

Come on allies we'll get you home.

Yes we'll help you you're not alone.

Pictures are first then papers you receive

Clothes, money, maps they all help to deceive

Let's go tunneling

Everybody's tunneling

Come on you can tunnel with me

(Come on you can tunnel with ...)

His men harass the enemy every chance they get.

Blowing up bridges is a good bet.

They gather information no secret is secure

Though Kraut threats they have to endure.

Come on allies we'll get you home.

Yes we'll help you you're not alone.

Pictures are first then papers you receive

Clothes, money, maps they all help to deceive

Let's go tunneling

Everybody's tunneling

Come on you can tunnel with me

(Come on you can tunnel with ...)

Instrumental break

LeBeau is in the kitchen his cooking is the best

Newkirk's undercover wearing a dress

Kinch is on the radio he's second in command

Carter's blowing up trains just as planned

Come on allies we'll get you home.

Yes we'll help you you're not alone.

Pictures are first then papers you receive

Clothes, money, maps they all help to deceive

Let's go tunneling

Everybody's tunneling

Come on you can tunnel with me

(Come on you can tunnel with...)

With me tunnel with me

With me tunnel with me

With me tunnel with me

With me tunnel with me

With me tunnel with me

With me tunnel with me


	2. We Get Around

**Hogan's Heroes We Get Around**

FromI Get Around

Beach Boys

Round round get around  
We get around  
Yeah  
Get around round round we get around  
We get around  
Get around round round we get around  
We're always going to town  
Get around round round we get around  
We follow Papa Bear  
Get around round round we get around

The Krauts don't have a prayer

Hogan:

I've got the best men that can ever be found

We get the fliers home when their plane goes down.

We're always alert so our cover's not blown

The bad guys can't find us so they leave us alone

We get around

Get around round round we get around   
We're always going to town   
Get around round round we get around  
We follow Papa Bear  
Get around round round we get around

The Krauts don't have a prayer

Get around round round we get around  
We get around

Round   
Get around round round oooo

Wah wa ooo  
Wah wa ooo  
Wah wa ooo

Newkirk:

Well I'm here working for Hitler's demise

I'm the one who'll dress in any disguise.

Forging money and papers are my greatest trick

There's no lock that I can't pick.

We get around

Get around round round we get around   
We're always going to town   
Get around round round we get around  
We follow Papa Bear  
Get around round round we get around

The Krauts don't have a prayer

Get around round round we get around  
WE get around  
Round  
Get around round round oooo

Wah wa ooo  
Wah wa ooo  
Wah wa ooo

Carter:

We'll I'm the kind of man who is meek and mild

But when I'm acting like a kraut I get kinda wild.

There's never been a bridge that I couldn't blow

But why does everyone think that I am slow?

(talking) Anyone could have forgotten Leadingham right?

Newkirk—"CARTER!"

CarterOh right

We get around

Get around round round we get around   
We're always going to town   
Get around round round we get around  
We follow Papa Bear  
Get around round round we get around

The Krauts don't have a prayer

Get around round round we get around  
WE get around  
Round  
Get around round round oooo

Wah wa ooo  
Wah wa ooo  
Wah wa ooo

Kinch:

There's nothing electrical that I can't repair

I take and give the messages for Papa Bear

I'm the one who contacts the underground

I've bugged Klink's office and it's never been found.

We get around

Get around round round we get around   
We're always going to town   
Get around round round we get around  
We follow Papa Bear  
Get around round round we get around

The Krauts don't have a prayer

Get around round round we get around  
WE get around  
Round  
Get around round round oooo

Wah wa ooo  
Wah wa ooo  
Wah wa ooo

LeBeau:

I'm a master French chef and I can't be beat

I amuse and distract the enemy while they eat

If we need Schultz I'll make an apple strudel

When I'm on a mission I always come through

We get around

Get around round round we get around   
We're always going to town   
Get around round round we get around  
We follow Papa Bear  
Get around round round we get around

The Krauts don't have a prayer

Get around round round we get around  
WE get around  
Round  
Get around round round oooo

Wah wa ooo  
Wah wa ooo  
Wah wa ooo

Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah  
Round round get around  
We get around   
Yeah  
Get around round round we get around  
Get around round round we get around  
Wah wa ooo  
Get around round round we get around  
Oooo ooo ooo  
Get around round round we get around  
Ahh ooo ooo  
Get around round round we get around  
Ahh ooo ooo  
Get around round round we get around  
Ahh ooo oo


End file.
